dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Trunks/Gallery
Style Should we combine the film and anime sections because the films are anime or kept separate? Meshack (talk) 02:04, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :In my opinion, I think separate. The reason for this is because I believe the Anime section should follow "the main timeline". And by keeping the anime and films separate, we don't have everything crammed together and trying to figure out when each of the pictures took place in the timeline. The Rush (talk) 17:42, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :okay but if we do a film section, we have to put battle of gods and resurrection f in a gallery but it's a higher canon than the other films. we style pages by canonocity. plus the films are anime Meshack (talk) 21:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I think Battle of Gods and Ressurection F can go next to the Dragon Ball Super version, but with a description to distinguish both. Also I think by having galleries for the movies makes it more organize and easier to upload a pic to the corresponding area. The Rush (Talk 21:28, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::the way it was, it was not that good Meshack (talk) 21:37, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't see how something is "more canon" than the other. It's either canon to the main timeline or not lol. And the movies are non-canon in the Super timeline because they get retconned multiple times. RoF and BoG should go next to all the other movies imo. -- 21:41, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :have you looked at the manual of style? That's how canonocity works on this wiki. i think it should be how it is 21:44, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Meshack, cared to explain why is not that good? For me it was, because it follows how a character page is organized. Biography first (DB, DBZ, DBS, DBGT) and then film appearance. (In different sections) It's organized, easy to follow and not to crammed all together.The Rush (talk) 21:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Final Chidori, what do you think? Should we have sections/galleries for the films or should we just add them to the anime section?The Rush (talk) 21:52, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Probably made some poor phrasing on my last post. The Manual of Style places RoF, BoG, and Super on the same plane of canonicity, yeah, so none are really "more canon" than the other. However, they both directly contradict each other in many cases (Bulma's birthday being on a cruise, Ginyu coming back, etc). Because of this, I think they should be in different sections. The anime is the anime and the movies are the movies, no need to cram it all together and potentially confuse readers. Also, Meshack, your sig is messed up. You might want to fix that. -- 03:30, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Since this is a gallery, it makes sense to sort by animation styles. Manga first by itself makes sense, with subsections for each series/special. Next big section should be anime, with subsections for each series. Next big section can be movies (regardless of where they fall in a canon), sorted by in-universe chronology. Next video games, then cards, and anything else as needed. This methodology is a little different than the articles since it goes somewhat by animation style, not purely by what story is being told. 00:21, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you Mr. 10x. I'll try to do my best with the galleries and hopefully I'll be able to find higher qualities for some of the pics.The Rush (talk) 00:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC)